Riker's desire
by AsparagusNitidus
Summary: After Riker has caught Data and Lore in an intimate situation, he can't get it out of his mind and decides to confront Data with it. Sequel to the story Oneshot: Data and Lore (link in prologue)
1. Prologue

This story is a sequel to this one:

s/9055999/1/Oneshot-Data-and-Lore-working-Title

Again I am not a native speaker. So please be kind


	2. Chapter 1

Being a starfleet officer and especially after he had become first officer of the USS Enterprise, Commander William Riker has already been in many very disturbing situations. But what he encountered that day was, and probably will always be, beyond compare.

It has been a lot of trouble finding his second officer's, Lt. Com. Data's, shuttle after he was sent on an away mission and disappeared without a trace. When they finally spotted his heavily damaged spacecraft on a small pre-warp planet, a little rescue party was ready to beam down in seconds.

In a situation like that, Riker was trained to be prepared for everything, but nevertheless he felt totally paralyzed when he and his companions, first engineer LaForge and Counsellor Troi, materialized close to Data's combadge signal. And he was sure the rest of his team felt the very same.

The reason why they were not able to contact Data was obvious. His combadge lay on the ground, covered by his torn clothes.

The disturbing part was not the fact that Data was naked. No. What really caused Riker's shock was that he was not alone. Data's brother, Lore, was right next to him, naked as well and stroking his erection in a tempo and with a look on his face that indicated that he was close to reaching his climax.

And so it was. Right after they had materialized and the androids had noticed them, Lore sent out a full load which landed not only in his hands but also on Data's belly.

So much to the disturbing part.

But whereas his companionship probably was totally disgusted, Riker felt more intrigued and even a little aroused. But before he could imagine what the fluid that burst out of Lore's dick was made of, he saw the android touch his forearm and disappear.

Riker looked at Data who has not made any move so far. Without any sign of emotion Data give him his usual dull look as if nothing had happened.

But it had happened, and it would stay in Riker's mind forever.

Nobody on the Enterprise would say a word about what happened on that day. The rescue team would not tell the captain about it and neither one of them mentioned a single word of it in their logs. Under no circumstances would any of them confront Data with it and they tried hard to pretend everything was alright when in his presence.

But it was not alright.

Over a week after the incident, after the shuttle was rescued and repaired, and the starship was light years away from the planet, Riker still could not cope with it.

It has been a rather boring week without any serious event. Thus, Riker often has found himself sitting in his quarters over a bottle of wine, relaxing and daydreaming. Not seldom would cross the memory of that particular incident his mind and let him slip into wondrous dreams that could give him a hard and demanding erection in a matter of minutes.

He then would slowly begin to pleasure himself and only the thought of having sex with Data would lie a pressure on him that he could cum heavily after only a few moments.

And today was a day like that. Riker's shift on the bridge was over and he sat on the purple couch in his quarters thinking of how he simply had to watch every move Data made on the bridge that day. He had struggled hard not to think of him too much, though, as that might have caused an erection. A rather embarrassing thing to have on the bridge while commanding a starship.

But now he could linger in his thoughts of that android that haunted him in his dreams and let him awake with a boner.

However, today he wanted more. His dreams, as pleasuring as they were, were not enough anymore and he felt a strong desire for Data.

In excitement Riker got up to have a shower and slip into his blue silk kimono. Gathering all his courage he took a deep breath and touched his combadge. "Commander Data in my quarters, please" he spoke into it trying to make it sound important.

Becoming a bit nervous he sat down and sipped at his glass of wine. The longer he sat there the more he lost his courage. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. How could he possibly make Data fulfill his dreams?

But before he could think of an excuse why he ordered him to his quarters the door chime rang.

Riker jumped to the door and opened it.

Even if the android was disconcerted by Rikers casual appearance, he did not show any sign of it. With his usual monotonous voice he said: "You have asked for me, sir?" and waited.

Riker gave him a long and intensive look before he stepped back and offered Data a seat who placed himself on the couch.

The commander sat next to him and leaned back while Data was watching him attentively. After they had not said anything for a while, the android took the initiative and asked "Why have you ordered me here, sir? Were there any mistakes in my reports from today?"

"Oh no, Data", Riker laughed. "They were exemplary as usual. No, the reason why I wished to see you, is because I want to speak with you about what was happened on that planet a week ago". After he had finished his sentence he waited and observed Data licking his lips in anticipation.

Data squared his shoulders and opened his mouth just to close it again.

Riker smiled inwardly and moved closer to Data. He put his hand on Data's leg and said: "Oh, it is nothing to be ashamed of, Data".

He used Data's confusion to caress his legs going slowly down and especially up, closer to Data's genitalia. This simple touch was responsible for the beginning fire Riker could feel.

Eager to nurture this fire, he draw closer to Data's face and looked at him intensively. Slowly but demanding, he moved closer and placed his lips on Data's, pulling him closer by holding his neck.

He could feel that Data was baffled but it did not take long and he gave in, opening himself for a long and intimate kiss.

Meanwhile, Riker had moved his hand between Data's legs and started to knead and squeeze his dick under the thin fabric of Data's uniform.

Not only Riker's arousal grew. He knew that Data liked it as it was him who now took the lead. He moved his arm around Riker and initiated a demanding french kiss while he used his other hand to seek the knot that held Riker's kimono together.

Now it was the commander who was baffled. He had not thought that this would work out so easily.

Feeling Data's growing erection under his hands made himself really horny so he hurried to move the last barriers away and gasped when he finally saw Data's massive dick.

Data almost seemed to enjoy Riker's look and helped him remove his uniform.

Both having stood up they embraced each other and continued kissing.

Riker pushed him softly away and smirked. He stepped back and Data followed him until they were in the bedroom. Riker turned around to reach into a drawer. Data used the situation to move closer and rub his dick on Riker's butt.

But the commander turned around again, holding a bottle of lubricant in his hands. He spilled some of it into his hands and onto Data's firm penis before he started to stroke it gently. Soon he increased his speed and watched Data's rising arousal. But Data wanted more. With his inhumanly strong arms he turned Riker around and pushed him on the bed.

Before he knew what was happening, Riker knelt on the blanket and was under Data's command. He noticed how carefully Data was when he entered his body. Riker moaned with pleasure and felt his passion rising.

Data now penetrated his commanding officer with a moderate speed yet quite intensively. After a couple of hits he noticed that he could go further and did not only push his cock deeper into Riker's ass but increased the speed as well. Being fucked really hard Riker gasped and uttered a loud moan. He really enjoyed what was happening and how well Data knew what he was doing.

Data lowered his speed and made little movements, almost slipping out of the hole. Riker moaned again to show how he liked that and searched for one of Data's hands to place it around his dick.

The android understood and began to stroke the cock while he continued with his little movements.

Oh how good he could do that, Riker thought ecstatically and enjoyed the blood rushing to his dick. "Faster!" he demanded and Data obeyed, going up and down the shaft faster and faster. Now he used his second hand, too, and still kept fucking Riker in his ass. "Oh, yeaah!", Riker has never been fucked that good. He remembered some other sexual encounters with men, not only human men, but none of them could pleasure him as good as Data did right now.

Riker felt his first load, and saw some of his semen dropping onto the blanket. He almost regret that he was nearly at his climax as he did not want to stop this so soon. Softly he pushed Data's hands away who had also noticed the little ejaculation. But Data was not finished yet. As an android he could control it a little bit better than most human men could and so he continued fucking Riker really hard. He used his hands on Riker's hips to push and pull him. But after a few more hits Riker did not only feel Data's movements becoming even harder and faster but he could also hear Data's moaning and knew that it was almost over. Thus, he reached to his cock and stroke it real fast until he felt it coming again. With a long moan he jizzed his full load onto the blanket and in the very same moment Data made his last deep hit, pulling Riker really close and send his synthetic semen into Riker's red and raw ass.

A final gasp when Data pulled his wet cock out and Riker fell on the bed. He was exhausted, breathing heavily and coughing.

Data lay next to him, looking as fresh as usual.

"So, what exactly do you want to know about last week?" he asked as if nothing happened.

But it has happened and Riker hoped it was not the last time...


End file.
